


So What? (title pending)

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Goodnight, I have a whole plot thought out for when they actually get to the bedroom ;))), I just really want these two to have a good life, Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Thirsty Lexa, This is just another excuse to stay up and write smut, Vaginal Sex, because they're both such GOODS, flirty lexa, i think so, let's face it they're all gay, modern au clexa, oh well, possibly some fluffy fluff too, smutty smutty smut smut, the order of these tags seems a little random no?, the two guys that are with the girl in the beginning are bellamy and lincoln, thirsty clarke, will this turn into a two-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Lexa finds herself clubbing more often than not, too lonely to bare spending her nights alone in her bed.This night is no different, and when she spots three gorgeous women from across the room, she's already got a goal in mind. And when one of the women turns out to be the sexiest person she's ever laid eyes on, it's easy to make up her mind on who she wants to take home with her.Queue suave Lexa, a lot of dirty dancing, and even more dirty sex.





	1. The One(?) Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my insomnia has kept me up, and hence my only way to pass time is to write smut. This one has been playing in my mind all of Christmas, and now that I've finally got the time to type it out, I have. Hope you enjoy this concoction of thirst.
> 
> As always, I didn't have the patience to beta this shit, so this is what you get. Hopefully not too many spelling errors. I plan on making this a two shot, mayhaps a three shot, depending on your response to it!
> 
> Your comments make my day, so don't hold back if you want to leave one. Even if it's criticism (but hopefully it's constructive. Can't really do much with non-constructive criticism now, can I?).
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.aigoufa.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) if you want to chat, I'm always up for making new friends
> 
> And as always#2, for those of you who are too lazy to read the tags: 
> 
> \------- LEXA HAS A DICK -------

The club is stifling hot and not at all Lexa’s scene, but it is a welcome reprieve from the just as stifling solemnity of her office, and even more so her empty apartment. As proud as she is of the results her hard work has given her; with her own company and a fancy penthouse apartment in the upper parts of Manhattan, even Lexa will admit that these things are little more than a poor distraction from her loneliness. 

And so here she sits, in a nightclub that is annoyingly boisterous and cramped with people she would usually avoid, just so she can postpone the inevitable, suffocating feeling of being somewhat lacking in her life.

A tumbler of whiskey in hand, she’s leaned back in her booth in the far corner of the upper floor balcony, gazing lazily down at the crowd of sweating bodies on the dancefloor below. They’re all swaying and grinding to the thumping bass of some generic EDM song, faceless and wholly uninteresting to Lexa. Not a single woman has caught her eye tonight, even as skimpily dressed and indiscreet in their interests towards her as some of them are. It would be _so_ easy for her to bring pretty much any of them home with her, but she doesn’t want just anyone, at least not tonight. 

Most nights when her loneliness gets the best of her she isn’t too picky with her options, often opting for any decently pretty woman that she can keep a conversation with for the better part of five minutes. On the particularly bad nights even that isn’t a criteria. But tonight there’s something holding her back from her usual ritual. Every woman that approaches her seems either bland or straight up obnoxious, their flirty touches and sultry voices only serving to annoy her. She knows she looks good tonight; her form fitting button down, tailored blazer and pressed slacks paired with a sleek pair of dress shoes usually have what Anya calls ‘the panty dropper effect’. She had had every intention of doing just that with someone when she got dressed earlier, but now she’s just not feeling it.

Sipping mindlessly at her whiskey, she chances another glance toward the bar on the other side of the balcony, eyes flitting along the generous amount of women dressed up for a night of partying. Tall blondes, short brunettes, curvy redheads; the list goes on, but to Lexa they all look the same. Disappointment grows heavy in her gut at the thought of her empty bed.

There’s a group of friends standing by the bar, their laughter loud enough to pierce the heavy fog of music. Lexa counts five, maybe six of them, but it’s hard to tell from the two bulky guys blocking her view of the whole group. The one with the mohawk has a hand curled around the waist of the other, floppy haired one, and Lexa sighs a little wistfully at the sight.

She’s about to turn back toward the dancefloor when the two guys join hands and make for the stairs, and suddenly Lexa feels like her tongue is too big for her mouth.

Leaning against the bar are three of the most _gorgeous_ women Lexa has probably ever seen. They’re dressed similarly to the other women there; tight fitting dresses that reach mid-thigh and heels that do wonders for already toned legs, but they seem to carry an air of confidence that puts them a level above everyone else. Lexa takes in the two brunettes first; a slim latina with chocolate brown eyes and full lips that stretch into a grin when three shots are placed on the bar in front of them; and a shorter girl with a sharp jawline and slender neck that probably tastes as good as it looks. Lexa has pretty much already made up her decision to approach them when her gaze finally lands on the third woman. And _damn_. Even in her head the word of reaction stretches as she struggles to keep her jaw from dropping.

She’s taller than her two friends, if only by a few inches, and dressed in a low-cut red dress that smoothes over her curves in all the right places. Lexa lets her gaze travel up the length of the woman’s legs, stalling at the sight of creamy thighs that curve up into an ass that should be _illegal_. She’s standing with most of her back towards Lexa, face hidden behind wavy blonde tresses that reach just above her shoulders, but Lexa already knows she’s the most beautiful of the three. Her shoulders are dotted with freckles, like she’s been out in the sun recently, and a tattoo teases just out of sight where it dips into the back of her dress. Lexa swallows thickly and subtly spreads her legs to give herself some room.

It’s an easy decision to down the rest of her whisky and make her way over to the bar. If the amber liquid stings a little on its way down, she doesn’t complain. It wouldn’t do her wrong to gain a little extra courage, even if she’s more than a little versed in the game of persuasion. 

 

She sidles up to the bar just as the three women down their shots, and watches from the corner of her eye as they as all cough and grimace at the foul taste of what Lexa can only guess was tequila. A smirk plays at her lips when the latina catches her looking at them and winks at her with a coy little smile, but Lexa has already made up her mind on who she wants to take home tonight. She flags down the bartender with a lazy wave and leans across the bar, making sure to brush her arm against a freckled shoulder as she gives her order.

“Jameson on the rocks and three more of whatever they’re having.” She half-shouts over the blaring music, tilting her head cockily towards the women standing next to her. Three sets of eyes turn to look at her, but Lexa only has eyes for one. _Jesus, her eyes are blue. So fucking blue._

The bartender nods and pours them their drinks with the practiced efficiency of someone who knows what a well-paying client expects of them. Lexa licks her lips and smirks as the women in front of her take her in, all three sets of eyes travelling the length of her body as she fishes out a crisp 100 dollar bill and slides it across the bar.

The latina is the first one to speak, smirking right back as she picks up the offered shot glass and downs it without hesitation. “Chivalry, huh? My kinda gal.”

Lexa tilts her head, letting her gaze flit to the woman for a moment before looking back to the blonde standing closest to her. She almost grins when she finds the woman already staring fixedly at her lips.

“Three beautiful women like yourselves shouldn’t have to pay for drinks.” She nods, sipping at her whiskey as she lets her gaze dip ever so briefly down to the blonde’s cleavage. “I’m Lexa.”

“Raven.” The latina answers, picking up the remaining shot glasses and shoving them into the hands of her friends. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The other brunette downs the shot as soon as it lands in her hand and slams it back on the bar with a loud groan. “I’m Octavia.” She coughs, and Raven reaches up to pat her on the back with a laugh. Lexa nods at them both with a half-smile, chuckling knowingly when both girls check her out rather obviously.

“And you?” She turns back to the blonde, who has yet to finish her shot. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

The blonde blushes prettily at the compliment, but quickly recovers and meets her gaze with confidence. “I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke.” Lexa lets it roll over her tongue, smiling despite herself as Clarke downs her shot and sets the empty glass down on the sticky bar counter. “That’s a beautiful name.”

Both Clarke and Raven snort at that, smirking when Lexa feigns offense by touching a hand to her chest. 

“Thanks, I was named after a guy in spandex.” Clarke says, rolling her eyes when Raven tuts a finger at her and steps closer to where Lexa’s leaned against the bar, strategically placing herself between her and Clarke.

“Actually, binch, that would mean your name was Kal-El ‘Superman’ Griffin,” she prods at Clarke’s left breast, smirking when Lexa’s jaw slackens at the definite _give_ in the soft swell. _Well, her suspicion has been confirmed: they’re real. Fuck_. “And _that_ , you aren’t. You’re named after a wet napkin of a nerd reporter. Not the same.”

Lexa guffaws at that, grinning when Clarke blushes and slaps Raven’s shoulder, pushing her back towards her previous spot beside Octavia. Raven cackles and slaps the hand Octavia offers her, following it up with a sharper slap to Clarke’s ass that has the blonde squeaking and stumbling into Lexa’s side. Lexa catches her instinctively, winding an arm around her waist to keep her upright as Clarke wobbles on her heels. The rush of soft perfume as Clarke’s front pushes into her has Lexa licking her dry lips and flexing her fingers against a wide hip.

“Sorry,” Clarke huffs against her cheek, blushing when Lexa smirks and removes her hand, fingers brushing featherlight against the top of her behind. “Raven’s an ass.”

“No, I _slapped your_ ass, Clarke. There’s a difference.” Raven retorts, turning towards the bar to wave the bartender over. “And it’s a fine one, too. Don’t you think, Lexa?”

“Yeah,” Lexa murmurs, eyes never leaving Clarke’s, as she sips slowly from her tumbler. “I do.”

Lexa is conflicted when she’s presented with the option of either watching Clarke’s pupils dilate, or her bottom lip being tugged between teeth. She licks her lips and downs the rest of her drink, throwing a decent tip onto the counter before offering a hand to Clarke.

“Want to dance?”

 

\----

Lexa finds herself in a predicament after about 30 minutes on the dance floor, and with every passing minute the chances of preventing making a public fool of herself grow dimmer.

It didn’t take much for their movements to grow dirtier, sexier, as Lexa led Clarke to the middle of the cramped dance floor and pulled her close to her, and now she finds herself unsure if this was a good idea after all.

Clarke sways in front of her, just close enough that Lexa can run her hands along her sides, as she tilts her head from side to side to the beat of the song. Her neck is covered in a delicious sheen of sweat, droplets of it slipping down into the neckline of her dress, drawing in Lexa’s gaze every time the strobe lights flash above them. She watches Lexa with this sexy little smirk that Lexa aches to taste on her tongue. Every now and then Clarke turns around to press back against Lexa’s front, grinding her ass into Lexa’s hips before pulling back and dancing just out of reach. It’s a game of tug and pull that has Lexa clamping down a whine every time Clarke pulls away, and groaning when she sidles right back up against her. And up until now, Lexa couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

But apparently, her body doesn’t seem to share the same level of control as her coworkers have prided her mind for, because with every brush of Clarke’s thighs against hers, with every slow, deliberate grind of their hips, Lexa feels herself grow just a little firmer between her legs. And if this goes on for much longer, she’ll be standing in the middle of a high-end nightclub with a not-so-subtle hard on.

There’s a lull in the light show as the crescendo builds up toward the impending drop of the bass, and Lexa’s just about to take advantage of the darkness to readjust herself in her pants, when Clarke turns back towards her and presses up against her. Her arms wind around Lexa’s neck in a loose hold, fingers finding their way into the mess of damp curls there as she brushes her lips along Lexa’s neck. Lexa groans low in her throat when the front of her slacks brushes just barely against Clarke’s stomach.

“Something wrong?” Clarke tilts her head up to her ear to shout over the thumping music. Lexa blushes despite herself, tilting her hips back to create some much needed space between their lower halves. Clarke quirks a brow at her, an amused smile grazing her lips as she twirls a lock of Lexa’s hair between her fingers. “Not into it?”

Lexa gapes at her, almost offended at the mere suggestion, but quickly schools herself and dips down to nose at Clarke’s neck. “Of course I am. God, Clarke, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“Then what is it?” Clarke tilts her head back to give Lexa more room for her ministrations.

Lexa groans when Clarke yet again pushes up against her, slotting a thigh between Lexa’s as she tilts up to brush a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. She’s fully hard now, cock pressing against the seam of her slacks, and another groan, deep and filthy, slips from her lips as Clarke grinds into her. She sucks in a sharp breath when Clarke stills against her, and watches as confusion spreads across her face. _Well, cat’s out of the bag_.

It’s not like Lexa’s ashamed of her anatomy. She certainly hasn’t gotten any complaints from her bed mates so far - and there have been quite a few. But she stills feels the quake of anxiety whenever it is first revealed that she’s not quite like most girls. The shame and ridicule she experienced through adolescence will always be there, even if she’s managed to shove it to the far reaches of her conscious.

The furrow of Clarke’s brows is so cute, and Lexa focuses intently on it as she awaits Clarke’s reaction. Her palms are clammy with nervous sweat, so she drops them to her sides, just in case Clarke decides she wants out. Lexa’s not about to make the woman uncomfortable, even if the idea of Clarke rejecting her already has disappointment coiling in her gut.

Clarke presses her thigh against her again, testingly, and Lexa almost snorts as blue eyes widen in realization. She’s about to shrug it off, give Clarke an out and back out of the crowd, when Clarke’s expression changes to determination, and then to something warmer. Her hands drop from Lexa neck and to her wrists, curling around them and tugging them up until Lexa’s hands are back on her hips. Lexa’s frowns at that, tilting her head in silent confusion, but Clarke only shrugs and pulls her close again.

“So what?” Clarke doesn’t even wait for her answer, only tugs on her neck until their foreheads bump together and their breaths mingle. Lexa can’t stop the relieved grin from spreading on her face. She tugs at Clarke’s hips, sliding her own thigh between Clarke’s and urging her into a rhythm. They grind well into the next song, and then the song after that, as Clarke teases her with almost kisses and not so innocent touches.

Lexa thinks she might just end up falling for this girl.  
___

 

 

They’re both a little tipsy when they reach Clarke’s apartment building. Lexa walks close to her side the entire way there, warm hand placed gently on Clarke’s lower back as she lets them into the worn down brick building. Clarke hadn’t hesitated when Lexa offered to walk her home, and she feels the anticipation growing in her stomach as she leads Lexa down the corridor towards her apartment door. Just the touch of Lexa’s hand on her back is enough to make her crave more. But she’s not opposed to teasing the woman a little; not when she knows what kind of power she holds over her. Lexa hasn’t exactly been that subtle, what with the way she’s been staring at Clarke all night. And… _other_ things.

“This is me.” She says as she stops in front of her door, turning to find Lexa looking at her with dark eyes. The brunette hums and lets her hand fall to her side as her gaze falls to Clarke lips. “I had fun tonight.”

“Good,” Lexa murmurs, still not looking up from her lips. “So did I.”

Clarke smirks and reaches out to tug lightly at the lapels of Lexa’s blazer. Lexa moves instantly, crowding into Clarke’s personal space and pushing her gently up against the wall. Slender fingers find Clarke’s hips beneath her jacket and squeeze as Lexa’s warm breath fans across her face. Clarke licks her lips and tugs until their hips and stomachs are flush against each other.

“I like you in this jacket,” she murmurs, running her fingers along the soft fabric. “It’s hot.”

Lexa looks up at that, pupils dilated and fingers squeezing just a little tighter. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lexa gives a tiny smirk as she leans forward to brush her nose along Clarke’s cheek. Clarke shivers when plump lips ghost her jawline. 

“You look fucking stunning in this dress, Clarke.” She whispers, swiping her thumbs across Clarke’s hip bones. Clarke shivers and slides her hands up to Lexa’s shoulders, gripping a little tighter when Lexa brushes the tiniest of kisses to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. “So beautiful.”

“Do you want to come inside for a drink?” Her voice is a little cracked, but she blames it on the fact that Lexa’s body is pressed up against her own, warm and firm. It’s making her dizzy in the best kind of way.

Lexa doesn’t answer verbally, only nods against her neck and reaches a hand up to brush her thumb along Clarke’s jaw. It takes all the mental strength Clarke has to push Lexa away long enough to fit her key into the door and open it. Lexa follows her closely, hand again finding its place on her lower back as Clarke leads them into the apartment, only retreating to follow suit as Clarke removes her jacket and shoes. They make their way to the kitchen, Lexa’s gaze burning into her back as Clarke dips her head inside the fridge to fish out two bottles.

“Beer okay?” She asks, turning to find Lexa leaning against the counter across from her and watching her intently. The brunette nods and silently moves in front of her, taking the offered bottle and twisting the cap off. She doesn’t step back as she takes slow sips of the cold drink, and Clarke stares dazedly as Lexa’s throat bobs as she swallows. 

When Lexa’s finished Clarke doesn’t open her own beer, instead reaching out to take Lexa’s and downing the rest in a few, languid sips. The brunette doesn’t protest, only licking her lips as she watches her. When the bottle is empty Clarke blindly sets it aside somewhere on the counter behind her. The second the glass clinks against the marble Lexa crowds close again, placing her hands on the counter on either side of Clarke’s hips and trapping her there.

“Thanks.” She murmurs, gaze dipping down to Clarke’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Clarke flushes hot at the gentle question, clenching as Lexa dips down to brush her lips against her jaw. Her fingers slide up to Lexa’s shoulders, flexing when Lexa pulls back to look at her with dark eyes. Clarke nods. “Yes. Please.”

Lexa takes her time closing the distance between them, the tension thick and clouding Clarke’s mind as plump lips just _barely_ brush against her own. She sighs at first contact, tilting her head up to try and press against Lexa’s lips more firmly, but Lexa pulls back an inch and smirks when Clarke’s lashes flutter in confusion. Her hands move to Clarke’s hips, long fingers curling around the curves to rest just over the swell of her ass. Clarke finds it impossible to drag her gaze up from those sinfully delicious-looking lips, and breathes a moan when Lexa pulls her tighter against her.

Lexa smells like scotch and fresh rain and warm cotton, and there’s a hint of a flush on her cheeks as she draws slow circles with her thumbs across the jut of Clarke’s hip bones. Clarke feels her pulse raise when one of Lexa’s hands moves to her chin, holding her in place with gentle firmness as Lexa finally dips down to kiss her.

It’s the sexiest kiss Clarke has ever shared with anyone. A slow, firm press of soft lips, followed by a slow swipe of a tongue that she’s all too eager to meet with her own. Lexa kisses her with delicious, teasing, confidence, humming low in her throat as Clarke pushes firmer against her and opens her mouth to her. The wet velvet of her tongue is hot and addictive, and Clarke groans when Lexa flicks it across the roof of her mouth. They break apart to change angles, noses brushing and ragged breaths mingling as Lexa slides her hands down to cup the swell of her ass. It sends a rush of heat between Clarke’s thighs, slick gathering in her underwear as Lexa squeezes and tugs at her lower lip with her teeth.

Warm hands trail further down, to the hem of her dress. Clarke moans, tilting up on her toes to feel those hands on the bare skin of her thighs. Lexa sighs into her mouth, angling in to kiss her deeper, as she runs her fingers up the back of Clarke’s thighs.The soft material of her dress drags slowly up her legs, until it’s bunched around her hips and Lexa’s fingers spread across her cheeks. She squeezes, groaning softly when Clarke tilts her pelvis into hers. Clarke whimpers when a single finger dips down between her cheeks to trail over her clothed cunt.

“Is this okay?” Lexa breaks the seal of their lips, breathing harsh as she hovers over Clarke. She gives a meaningful tug to Clarke’s dress, moving her gaze from Clarke’s lips only a moment to catch her nod of consent. Clarke moans deep in her throat when Lexa practically rips the dress over her head, tossing it in a heap at their feet and tugging on her hips to guide her to the dining table.

As soon as she’s seated on the table, Lexa is there between her thighs, pressing into her and kissing her, hot and heavy. She sucks Clarke’s tongue into her mouth, moaning when Clarke rocks her hips into her. Clarke twines her arms around Lexa’s neck, whining softly when Lexa smoothes her hands up her ribs to cup her breasts. Her clit twitches when Lexa flicks the clasp of her bra open with one hand, letting the straps fall down her shoulders until she’s bare and her nipples pucker into the soft press of Lexa’s palms.

“Fuck.” She pants, grinding down against Lexa’s stomach. She’s dizzy with arousal, heat coiling low in her hips as Lexa kneads her breasts, catching her nipples between her fingers and squeezing them gently. It sets her skin ablaze, her legs curling around Lexa’s hips to add to the desperately needed friction. “ _Fuck_.”

Lexa licks into her mouth for a few more moments, moaning when Clarke scrapes her teeth across it, before she pulls back with a rough gasp. She pushes gently on Clarke’s chest until she’s splayed across the smooth wooden surface of the table, chest heaving and lashes fluttering. She lets her gaze sweep over Clarke, licking her lips when Clarke whines and cants her hips up against her. Her hands find Clarke’s thighs, urging them wider, before she dips down to her breasts. She mouths over them, sucking and lashing her tongue across the buds until they’re puckered tight and rosy. Clarke groans and writhes under the attention, jolts of sensation running straight to her clit with every pass of Lexa’s tongue and teeth. 

She’s so fucking ready for Lexa to touch her, _properly_ touch her, that she sighs in relief when Lexa moves lower to suck marks into the skin of her ribs and stomach. Her nipples ache in the cool rush of air that follows the departure of Lexa’s mouth, but she’s just as sensitive where it lands next, and she arches against the hot press of tongue when Lexa dips into her bellybutton.

“Please,” she babbles, fingers clawing at the table, “ _please_.”

Lexa bites down on the soft swell of her belly, groaning when she moves lower to nose at Clarke’s cunt through her underwear. Her fingers find the waistband moments later, sliding beneath to tease just above her slit. “Can I?”

Clarke doesn’t answer verbally, only lifts her hips to allow Lexa to tug the soaked fabric down her legs. She spreads her legs wide as soon as Lexa drops the fabric to the floor, blushing despite her desperation when Lexa stares at her, bared and dripping for her.

“So beautiful.” Lexa murmurs, mouthing kisses up the inside of her thigh. Clarke shivers and gasps at the first, heady swipe of her tongue, arching against the heat as Lexa wraps her lips around her clit and _sucks_.

“Lexa - ah!” Clarke cries, sucking in a sharp breath as Lexa laps at her. It’s a fucking delicious feeling; the broad swipes of Lexa’s warm tongue through her, dipping just inside her, swirling across her aching bundle of nerves. She doesn’t realize she’s grinding down against the sensation until Lexa grabs the back of her thighs and pushes until her knees hit her shoulders. 

She holds Clarke firmly in place, growling low in her throat at Clarke’s whine. Her gaze is blazing as she looks up at Clarke, chin dripping with slick and lips swollen and glistening. A second later she stretches out that _tongue, fuck_ , and moves lower, teasing slowly around the fluttering muscles of her entrance before she pushes inside as far as she can go. _Oh, fuck_.

Clarke howls, head snapping back to bang against the table, but the pain blurs into nothing as Lexa begins fucking her in earnest, curling her tongue and dragging it against her front wall. It has stars prickling against the backs of Clarke’s eyelids in mere seconds, her orgasm welling up inside her so fast she almost chokes. She whimpers and jerks, _hard_ , as she comes, clenching around Lexa’s tongue and trembling into a second orgasm - or just a continuance of the first - when Lexa moves up to suck her clit roughly into her mouth. 

“Fuuuck,” She moans when Lexa finally eases up. Her legs feel like jelly, sparks still shooting through her clit, but she manages to hoist herself up into a sitting position. “Come here.”

She tugs Lexa up into a messy, demanding kiss. Lexa returns it with vigor, gripping roughly at her waist and groaning as Clarke licks into her mouth. The heady taste of herself on her tongue has her ready for another round in a matter of seconds, insides clenching at the mere thought of having Lexa fully.

She makes quick work of unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt, pushing at the fabric until it slides off Lexa’s shoulders and reveals _so much fucking delicious skin_. Clarke gawks as she takes in the lines of Lexa’s taut stomach, and practically _drools_ when her eyes find the tattoos. _Tattoos. Plural. Fuck_. Lexa breaks her out of her daze when she pulls off her bra, revealing tan breasts with gorgeous, dark nipples, already pebbled tight. Clarke’s fingers find the nubs before she can even think about it, pinching gently. Lexa moans breathily at the touch, arching into it, and Clarke clenches at the sight and sound of it.

“Lexa,” she breathes, hands dropping to tug at Lexa’s belt clumsily. “Lexa, fuck, need you inside me.”

“Fuck.” Lexa growls, swatting her hands away to make quick work of the belt and buttons. Clarke bends forward to lick a trail up Lexa’s neck, biting down on her pulse point and moaning when she dips a hand into Lexa’s pants to palm her. Lexa grinds into the contact, rasping her approval against Clarke’s neck as Clarke slowly strokes her through her underwear. She follows the length of her with the tips of her fingers, tracing the outline of a vein through the thin material, smirking when she finds the fabric wet against the tip. Lexa is already dripping for her, the faint twitch of her cock against Clarke’s palm pulling a groan from her lips.

It’s a rush after that. Clarke pushes desperately at Lexa’s pants and underwear until they’re halfway down her thighs. Lexa doesn’t give her a chance to admire the view of her, crashing their lips together as she tugs Clarke to the edge of the table. Clarke gasps when hot firmness presses between her legs, nudging against her swollen clit and making her tremble. Lexa palms her breasts, tugging firmly on her nipples as she grinds against her. Clarke feels herself seep when she pulls back to stare between them. _Fuck._

Lexa’s cock is thick and flushed, shining with the evidence of Clarke’s orgasm as she slowly slides through Clarke’s folds. Precum beads at the swollen tip, the shiny droplet trembling with the threat of breaking. Clarke licks her lips at the sight, aching to run her tongue through the slit and taste Lexa from the source, but she’s so fucking desperate she can’t even think straight, and Lexa doesn’t seem much better off. She reminds herself she’s got time for that later, and tugs Lexa into a desperate mash of their lips, biting down roughly on her lower lip as she grinds pointedly against her.

“Shit, wait,” Lexa pants, pulling back to look at her. “I’ve got condoms in my jacket, hold on.” 

“I’m on the pill,” Clarke blurts, blushing at her own desperation when Lexa stops to look at her. She swallows and pushes through, gaze dipping down to where Lexa hangs heavy and full between her legs. “And I’m clean. You?”

“I’m clean. Are you sure?” Lexa asks, expression serious as she searches Clarke’s face. Clarke nods, biting her lip at the mere thought of feeling Lexa bare inside her.

“Yeah. Come here.” Clarke breathes, reaching out to tug Lexa against her again, kissing her deep and dirty. “Please… I can’t wait any longer.”

Lexa’s breathing is raspy and fast as she pulls back to grab her cock, stroking slowly until Clarke’s slick is spread from base to tip, and then positions herself at her entrance. Clarke whines at first contact, arching into Lexa and gasping sharply when Lexa starts to push inside. 

It’s a tight fit at first, the thickness of the swollen head pushing gently, but persistently at her entrance, but when it finally pops inside it’s like Lexa bottoms out inside her in no time. Clarke cries out sharply, so instantly and thoroughly _full_ that her eyes roll back in her head for a moment, her heart pounding like war drums inside her chest. Lexa breathes a shaky moan against her, panting and clutching at Clarke’s thighs with strength enough to leave bruises.

“Please,” Clarke says, _whines_ , “please, fuck me.”

Lexa slides out a couple of inches, fingers flexing against Clarke’s bruised skin, and pushes back inside, testing. She bottoms out just below the tight mouth of Clarke’s cervix, the curve of her cock dragging against her swollen front wall. Clarke gasps and clenches, grinding down to show Lexa just how _fucking ready_ she is. Lexa repeats the motion, pulling out and then pushing back in, a little harder this time. Clarke’s stomach swoops as fresh slick trickles out between them.

“ _Lexa_ ,” she says, urging the woman to look at her. Lexa’s eyes are hungry, dark, as she locks gazes with Clarke. “ _Fuck me_.”

That’s apparently all Clarke needs to say for Lexa’s restraint to finally drop. Clarke barely has the chance to suck in a shaky breath before Lexa pulls almost all the way out, and then slams into her, _hard_. The moan is ripped out of her as Clarke spreads her legs wider, digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulders. She slides in and out of Clarke so easily it makes her dizzy, the stretch bordering deliciously between pleasure and pain. It ups Clarke’s arousal tenfold, and she rocks her hips into Lexa’s harder with every pump of her cock.

It takes Lexa barely a minute to make Clarke come again, the heat searing through her violent in its intensity. Clarke arches and screams, her body undulating with the force of her orgasm as Lexa fucks into her roughly. Clarke clenches and clenches, her pleasure extended beyond what she’s ever experienced as Lexa continually pushes against her g-spot. It’s blinding, intense, _fucking amazing_ , when Lexa finally tips over the edge with her. Clarke can feel the way Lexa pulses inside her, spilling herself in hot spurts that line her walls, and she almost knocks their heads together in her desperation to swallow Lexa’s moans. She tastes like sex, and Clarke just wants to taste her forever.

Lexa finally slumps against her, hips cradled between Clarke’s thighs and breathing harsh as she mouths kisses to Clarke’s breasts. Clarke shivers at the swipe of a tongue over her nipple, twitching and clenching around Lexa’s cock still seated inside her.

She tugs on the damp hair on Lexa’s neck until their mouths slot together in a lazy kiss. Her heart is still pounding desperately in her chest, a chuckle crackling its way up her throat when Lexa mouths sloppy kisses down her chin and to her neck, humming dopily. Lexa slides her hands up Clarke’s thighs, one of them finding Clarke’s breast, and she squeezes pointedly as she bites down on Clarke’s pulse point. Her other hand dips between them, a thumb stroking slow circles around her clit. She grins into Clarke’s neck when the blonde gasps and clutches her tighter.

“Fuck. Bedroom, _now_.” She growls, pushing at Lexa’s shoulders, but to her surprise Lexa only grabs her ass and lifts her. Clarke groans and takes in the flexing muscles beneath her, licking her lips as she makes up her mind. _She’s definitely tasting those abs later_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Lots of fucking, pretty fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! The continuation, as promised. We continue where we left off in the last chapter, with some good ol' fuckin', and then move onto the day after, with... well, more good ol' fuckin'.  
> Hope you enjoy! I have bronchitis and should definitely be sleeping rather than staying up to finish this fic, but you know me, I never listen to my own advice. Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> And, as always, follow me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.aigoufa.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for more fun!

One thing Lexa noticed as soon as she pulled down Clarke’s underwear was that Clarke was wet. As in _italic_ , **bold** , underlined fucking  **_wet dot com_ ** . She could see it glistening at the tops of her thighs; could smell it when she dipped down to taste the silky skin on the inside of her knee.  
Clarke was a shivering, dripping, mess for her, and Lexa was damn near ready to bust in her own pants.

And then, _then_ she got to _taste_ her, and the chances of Lexa coming untouched grew tenfold. If anyone asked her later, she would say she buried her tongue in Clarke out of sheer necessity. _Fuck_ , but she tasted good.

Their first round of fucking was fast, almost violent; tinged with the desperation to bring each other to completion, to feel each other on the most primal of levels. 

Lexa is determined, now, to make the next round, or hopefully rounds, last.

As soon as the high of their shared orgasm recedes, she hoists Clarke up on her hips and marches down the hall toward the bedroom. Clarke is too busy kissing her to notice the silent question Lexa poses as they halt in front of one of two closed doors. Lexa can’t say she’s bothered, though; the heady, wet swipes of Clarke’s tongue in her mouth are enough to distract her from her mission fairly easily. She presses Clarke up against the closest wall and grinds into her, still seated deep inside her and throbbing all over again with the need to fuck her. Clarke exhales a moan into her mouth, nails digging into Lexa’s shoulders as she rolls her hips against her. The tip of Lexa’s cock catches against the swollen patch on Clarke’s front wall, and Clarke’s cunt clenches greedily around her as she angles her pelvis to rock up against that spot over and over. 

The press of Clarke’s lips against her own, the warmth of her thighs pressing into Lexa’s waist, the breathy little whines that Clarke manages to pull from her offsets a rapid fluttering in Lexa’s chest; emotions swirling together in a mess she doesn’t have the wits to separate or make sense of. Deep inside, through the haze of lust and awe, she can taste the fear of commitment, and the fact that her subconscious is already picturing a future with this girl has her pulse raising. Even more so because merely considering the possibility of something more with Clarke opens up for the chance of rejection, and after Costia, Lexa isn’t sure she can handle it. She shouldn’t be feeling this _smitten_ from barely half a day spent with this girl. She _shouldn’t_ \- but then Clarke’s fingers sift through the hair at the nape of her neck, and Lexa is overwhelmed with the urge to take, to worship, to prove her worth.

Their pace quickens faster than Lexa had intended, but Clarke keeps whining in this _gorgeous_ way, and Lexa suddenly finds she couldn’t stop herself if she tried. She thrusts into Clarke messily, grunting and clawing at her ass as she pumps her hips hard enough for Clarke to bounce against her. Clarke wails high in her throat, one hand slamming against the wall as she arches. Lexa watches in awe as the tendons on Clarke’s neck grow taut, almost to the point of snapping.

A strangled shout rips itself from Lexa’s throat when Clarke curses to the ceiling and clenches hard around her. A second later heat splashes out around her cock, soaking the tops of her thighs and pulling her orgasm from her so fast she almost stumbles and drops Clarke. She pushes further up against her, burying herself as deep as she can and spilling herself in long spurts. Clarke flutters deliciously around her when Lexa buries her face in her neck and bites down, sucking on the flesh and groaning as the last tendrils of her orgasm slip from her cock.

***  
After her third _mindblowing_ orgasm Clarke is pretty sure she’ll drop to the ground if Lexa puts her down. Her thighs won’t stop shaking and her head feels all fuzzy, like she’s been caught in an avalanche of cotton candy and can’t tell up from down, left from right. _What a strange way to describe a feeling_. She’s barely able to keep her hold on Lexa’s shoulders, head drooping to rest in the crook of her neck as her breathing slows. Lexa’s feet wobble under her when she pulls her hips back to let her softening cock slip out of Clarke, but her grip tightens on Clarke’s thighs before she’s hoisting her higher up on her hips with a grunt.

“Which door?”

Clarke barely registers the question past the haze of drowsiness pulling at her eyelids, but she manages a muttered answer, whining pitifully when Lexa’s stumbled steps jostle her from the first tendrils of blissful sleep. As soon as her back hits the sheets she rolls over and buries her face in the pillows, humming when a warm body curls around her from behind. The last thing she remembers before passing out are slender fingers gently cupping her breast and a gentle sigh against her neck.

*** 

Clarke wakes up to a mess of brown curls in her face and a bladder sorely in need of relieving. She slips from the bed as quietly as possible, careful not to jostle Lexa, and pulls on her robe before tiptoeing to the bathroom down the hall. The sight she’s met with in the mirror is quite honestly a little startling. Her neck is riddled with bruises, shades of dark purple and angry red trailing all the way from her jawline and down beneath her robe. She flushes despite herself, pressing gentle fingers into the teeth marks on her neck, and rubs her thighs together when the memories of the night before rush back to her. _Lexa between her thighs, tongue on her clit, inside her… Lexa sliding through her folds, flushed and hard… Lexa pressing her up against the wall, fucking her until she could barely keep from waking up the whole neighborhood…_

Clarke has to bite down on her lip to stifle her moan as a pulse of desire runs through her clit. She makes quick work of washing away the remnants of makeup smeared around her eyes and brushes her teeth with quick, methodical movements. She swipes a damp cloth between her legs and down her thighs to wash off the dried remnants of last night’s… _fun_... before adjusting her robe to sit _just_ so on her curves, leaving enough room for a hint of cleavage and, if you looked closely, an even smaller hint of a peek between her thighs. Another round of mouthwash to rid herself of her morning breath, and she saunters back into the bedroom just as Lexa stirs from her slumber.

“Morning.” Clarke murmurs, unable to keep from staring as Lexa stretches languidly and grins sleepily at her. Lexa, in _her_ bed, naked and soft looking and _oh, so tempting_.

“Did you sleep well?” Lexa murmurs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and shuffling backwards to sit propped against the pillows. She doesn’t bother pulling the sheets with her, stretching through a yawn and inevitably smirking when Clarke’s jaw drops at the sight of _all that skin_. Clarke licks her lips and hums, already growing wet and not at all embarrassed to show it. She runs a hand down her neck to hook it loosely in the opening of her robe, tugging just enough for Lexa to have a decent peak inside. Clarke smirks right back at Lexa when the woman in her bed groans softly and _other things_ turn… not so soft.

“Are you hungry?” She quirks a brow at Lexa, knowing full well it’s an overused line, but going with it anyways because she’s feeling cheeky, and because the woman currently slipping a hand beneath the sheets to stroke her stiffening cock is _definitely_ someone Clarke can see herself flirting with till the end of her days. “I can go get us some bagels from down the street, if you want? Or maybe fix us an omelette?”

When Lexa doesn’t immediately respond Clarke tugs at the belt around her robe, loosening it just enough for the sides to fall apart, but only revealing a thin strip of her midsection. Lexa’s eyes follow the strip down to the neat tuft of blonde curls between Clarke’s legs, and Clarke moans when the movement of Lexa’s hand grows firmer, faster.

“Maybe just a cup of coffee? I think I’ve got some fruit in the pantry.” She steps closer to the bed as she says it, one hand slipping inside the robe to cup her breast. Lexa is breathing harsher now, biting at her lip and flicking her eyes up to hold Clarke’s gaze as Clarke rolls her nipple between her fingers. “Lexa?”

“You know I’m hungry for something else.” Lexa stares her down with a smirk as she slowly drags the sheets further down, revealing first the slope of her obliques, trailing down between her hips, until Clarke is rewarded with the sight of the puffy, dribbling head of Lexa’s cock.

Clarke licks her lips and grins at Lexa’s predictably corny, yet infuriatingly sexy, reply. A single drop of arousal slips down along Clarke’s thigh, and she presses her legs together, exhaling shakily when Lexa’s gaze drops down to watch the movement.

“Are you sure? It’s really no trouble, I could be back in less than a minute-”

“Clarke, just get over here and let me fuck you.”

Lexa is up on her knees and reaching out for her before the last word has registered in Clarke’s ears, slender fingers curling around her wrist and tugging until Clarke is kneeling on the bed with her, their stomachs and breasts flush. Any thought of further teasing promptly vanishes from Clarke’s mind when Lexa leans in for just a hint of a kiss, barely brushing her lips against Clarke’s as her hands come up to slowly remove her robe. The soft caress of Lexa’s fingers down Clarke’s sides sends a rush of flutters through Clarke’s chest; the sensuality of the touch only further intensified by the way Lexa drags her gaze down Clarke’s body. Lexa looks ravenous. Like she’s about to bite into her first meal in a _century_. It turns Clarke’s knees into jello, and her breathing picks up faster than the time it takes for Lexa to toss the robe somewhere across the room. That, and also the fact that she can feel the brush of Lexa’s cock against her thigh, and _that_ sensation is enough for her to gather the last of her control and push Lexa back into the mattress.

***

Lexa _is_ , in fact, hungry; she hasn’t eaten since dinner last night, but how could she ever focus on food when she has a literal _goddess_ in front of her? The second Clarke had walked back into the bedroom Lexa could feel desire stir in her belly again, and it took her every last ounce of willpower to keep a somewhat cool demeanor. Now she is truly struggling with taking things slow; she wants to appreciate Clarke in the light of day, learn Clarke’s body and what makes her shiver and gasp for her, but the more primal side of Lexa wants to bury herself in Clarke’s slick warmth and fuck her fast and rough until she’s a puddle. Instead, she lets her hands do the slow work of ridding Clarke of her robe, fingers shaking as she smoothes them over soft, pale skin. The sight of full breasts capped with large, dusky pink areolas pulls a groan from her, and she’s about to learn forward to taste the sweet pebbles when Clarke pushes her gently by the shoulders. 

Lexa huffs a laugh as her back bounces against the soft sheets, but her retort is cut short when Clarke lowers herself onto all fours and crawls up the length of Lexa’s body. Her breasts sway, barely brushing against Lexa’s skin, the touch ticklish and _wonderful_. Lexa tucks her lower lip between her teeth to muffle her sigh of relief when Clarke straddles her thighs and lowers her hips. _Oh, god_.

The first thing Lexa feels as the join of Clarke’s thighs meets her hardness is soft. Clarke is _so soft_. She’s shaved below her mound, and her skin is slippery wet and warm to the touch. Her labia petals open so prettily as she drops more of her weight on Lexa, her clit dragging up to meet the weeping head of Lexa’s cock as Clarke rocks her hips slowly. Lexa grunts at the sensation, her fingers tightening around the sheets when Clarke tilts back to plant her hands on Lexa’s calves. Clarke bites her lip and flutters her lashes at her, all the while rolling her hips in a languid rhythm, and Lexa feels like she’s having heart palpitations. _God, this girl is gorgeous_. 

Clarke’s breathing is low, raspy, and Lexa’s not faring much better. She’s aching from base to tip now, flushed and completely intoxicated by the slippery sounds of Clarke’s wetness as the woman on top of her works herself over Lexa. In barely a few minutes Lexa is _soaked_ , Clarke’s slick dripping down to pool in the hollows of Lexa’s hips, and Clarke has shifted so her hands are now firmly planted on Lexa’s chest. One wayward hand moves to tug at Lexa’s nipple, the gentle scrape of Clarke’s nail a dizzying, delicious thrill. Lexa shudders and arches against the sensation, unaccustomed to being touched in that way, and completely into it. She’s usually the one to do the teasing when she’s in bed with someone, never invested enough in her partner to let them touch her beyond the basic foreplay. _If she’s being honest, there usually isn’t much of that either_. But Clarke is different, Clarke is _good_ , and sexy, and - from what Lexa got to experience on their walk home last night - she’s intelligent and funny as hell, and _shit, maybe Lexa_ is _falling for this girl_.

That pulls a quiet gasp from Lexa, and she’s about to freak out, but then Clarke gasps right with her and her lips are suddenly on Lexa’s breast, and well, maybe indulging a _little_ in the fantasy of Clarke wanting her back like that is allowed. Lexa rolls her hips up into Clarke, fitting her fingers into blonde hair and scratching when Clarke moans and bites down on the skin below her nipple. She’s sure there will be a bruise, but the sting is delicious, and the tingles that follow the soothing swipe of Clarke’s tongue is even better. Lexa decides right then and there that she’s going to show Clarke the best time of her life.

***

Clarke feels more than hears Lexa’s low moan when she bites the soft swell of her breast. The vibrations tingle on her lips, and she’s about to pull another one out of Lexa when she’s swiftly rolled onto the sheets and flipped onto her stomach. She arches her spine from the sheer strength of it, feeling another dribble of slick run down her flushed cunt. Her moan is dirty, and her whine is even dirtier when Lexa leans close to her ear and murmurs to her.

“Wanna feel you. Wanna make you come on my cock.”

Lexa drops her hips slightly against her, slotting her cock between Clarke’s cheeks and grinding once, slow and hard. Clarke fists the sheets, dizzy and _so ready_.

“Oh god, please…” 

The warmth breath on her ear disappears as Lexa’s hands find Clarke’s hips, tugging until Clarke is propped on her knees. Lexa nudges them wider with a warm palm, humming her satisfaction when Clarke complies. Slender fingers tickle up the inside of one thigh, skimming over Clarke’s clit and circling her entrance.

“You want that, Clarke? You want to come on my cock?”

The words are like straight out of a bad porno, and coming from anyone else, they would’ve made Clarke scoff and roll her eyes. But _god damn_ Lexa manages to make the infuriatingly sexy. Clarke knows she’s going to masturbate to this memory _a lot_ in the future. 

“Yes,” she hisses, pushing back against the sensation of Lexa’s fingers. She manages to sink an inch of them inside her before Lexa pulls back with an admonishing click of her tongue, but Clarke swears she can hear the sound of Lexa sucking her fingers clean. “Please, Lexa.”

Lexa runs one hand over Clarke’s asscheek, drawing slow circles like she’s going to spank her, and Clarke positively _shakes_ with it. She’s about to moan out her approval when Lexa leans down to nose at her neck, kissing softly right beneath her ear. 

“Condom, or no?”

The fact that Lexa still asks, even after last night, both annoys the crap out of Clarke because _fuck that, get to the god damn fucking_ , and warms her brittle, bisexual heart because _damn, could this woman get any more considerate?_

Clarke doesn’t have it in her to give a verbal answer, only shakes her head as best as she can and cants her hips further back into Lexa’s. Lexa hums and plants another soft kiss to the top of her spine before she pulls back to settle behind Clarke. Clarke’s breathing picks up when she hears the telltale slick sounds of Lexa stroking herself, and a low groan as Lexa’s hand yet again finds her asscheek.

“So fucking sexy.” Lexa mutters, low enough that Clarke thinks the compliment wasn’t so much directed at her as Lexa was merely unable to keep it to herself. It gives Clarke the extra confidence she needs to fit her hand underneath herself, down to her cunt, where she slowly spreads her labia as she bites her lip and turns to look at Lexa.

“Please,” she begs, fisting the sheets harder with her other hand when Lexa grunts and shuffles forward to nudge at her entrance. “Please make me come.”

*** 

Like Lexa needs any more encouragement. She fists her cock more firmly and plants a hand on Clarke’s lower back as she gently pushes forward into slick warmth. Clarke sucks her in, her ring of muscles stretching easily for the intrusion, and Lexa’s moan is surprisingly high pitched when she finds herself bottoming out in no time. Clarke’s whine is muffled against the pillows, but as soon as Lexa pulls back and snaps her hips forward again Clarke’s head is thrown back in a desperate cry. Lexa twitches at the sight and sound of it, rapidly losing faith in her ability to keep from hurtling over the edge before she’s made Clarke come at least twice. She bites down on the inside of her cheek when her next thrust is met by the crazy fluttering of Clarke’s cunt, and decides she’s going to soldier through, because _wow_ , Clarke is sexy when she moans, and the sooner Lexa comes, the less she gets to hear her.

Lexa plants her knees wider for better balance, and finally begins fucking Clarke like she’s wanted to all morning.

***

Clarke feels full. Fuller than she’s ever felt, and it’s partially because Lexa is… _well-endowed_ , but also because Lexa is hunched over her, practically fucking her right into the mattress. How Lexa has the thigh muscles to keep going in this position, feet planted on either side of Clarke’s knees and baring into her with such raw strength, is beyond Clarke, but _fuck_ if she’s into it. Lexa is hitting that spot deep inside her that no one’s ever found - that even she can barely reach with her toys - and that, coupled with the huffing grunts of Lexa’s own pleasure washing over Clarke’s back, makes Clarke pretty sure she’s going to squirt if Lexa keeps going like this.

Clarke can sense that Lexa is growing tired from the way her arms shake on either side of Clarke’s head, but she’s so far deep into her own pleasure that she can’t stop her chants of “yes” and “please” and “fuck, don’t stop”. There’s a heat growing in her belly and hips, a mounting pressure that flushes through her each time Lexa pushes into her to the brim. Clarke can already feel how sloppy her cunt has turned, how utterly drenched and stretched open she is to the assault of Lexa’s cock. She’s biting into her pillow, drool and all, as Lexa brings her roughly and swiftly to her peak. She’s barely managed to gasp out Lexa’s name before the woman on top of her reaches around Clarke and finds her clit, flicking it fast and firm as she grunts a curse to the ceiling. 

Clarke is too far gone to even register sound. Her whole body convulses as her orgasm hits her, the pressure inside her finally releasing like the snap of a twig, and her cry is sharp, stinging her throat. Before she can stop herself, she reaches for one of Lexa’s hands and brings it to her own throat, squeezing and groaning when Lexa repeats the action. Lexa fucks her right through her orgasm and into her next, barely withdrawing before she fills Clarke right back up again, and this time the pressure builds so fast Clarke lurches forward helplessly, just in time for her release to splash all over Lexa’s thighs. 

“Fuuuck,” Lexa moans from behind her, slumping over Clarke’s back and rutting softly against her thigh as Clarke shakes through the most mind numbing orgasm she’s ever had. She barely has time to recuperate before Lexa is off her and flipping her over, nudging at her entrance again. Clarke gasps and cries out all over again, fumbling for Lexa through the haze clouding her vision. She finds Lexa’s upper arm, following it up to the sweaty slope of her neck, and tugs, bringing Lexa down on top of her. Lexa kisses her with gut punching intensity, tongue warm and smooth as she licks into Clarke’s mouth. She’s breathing harsh and fast, and Clarke can tell she’s restraining herself, so she fits a hand between their bodies to fist Lexa’s cock, and guides her to her entrance again.

“More,” she begs, curling her legs high around Lexa’s back and pushing her face into Lexa’s throat. “Please, more.”

Lexa slips back into her in one swift thrust, hitting that sweet, _sweet spot_ , and Clarke feels the pressure build all over again.

*** 

Lexa feels like she might just faint with how much she aches to come. Clarke’s cunt is absolute fucking _heaven_ , and _wow, Lexa never pegged herself for the addict type, but she might just need to keep fucking Clarke forever_. 

The second Clarke’s cum hit Lexa’s thighs Lexa knew she was a goner. She’s going to have to marry this girl. Not necessarily because Clarke is a squirter, but because Lexa has never found someone who is _this_ great of a match with her, sexually. And yes, of course there’s more to a relationship than sex, but Lexa already knew she wanted to know everything about Clarke _outside_ of the bedroom the second Clarke opened her mouth. Their walk home only furthered that desire, and Lexa also knows that as soon as they’re done fucking she’s going to ask Clarke out on a date. Several dates, if Clarke will have her.

But for now, Lexa is completely mesmerized by the girl currently thrashing and wailing beneath her. Her cock is pounding with unreleased pressure, but she’s determined to push Clarke over the edge one more time before she allows herself to come. It’s what Clarke deserves. No woman as stunning as that should be left anything less than satisfied, after all.

She kisses Clarke until Clarke is no longer able to kiss, and then Lexa sits back on her haunches and pushes into her final gear. She grabs Clarke’s thighs and bends them up, up, up, until her knees hit her forearms. Clarke’s eyes go wide, but she cries her approval to the ceiling, and Lexa kinda just wants to keep kissing her.

Biting down on her cheek, Lexa angles her hips and aims for Clarke’s front wall, no longer pushing in completely, but battering the soft spongy patch in quick succession. Clarke’s wail is telltale; her eyes roll to the back of her head a second later and her arms slam down into the mattress hard as she comes. Lexa grunts and strains her thighs, focus sharp as she fucks Clarke through her orgasm. Clarke looks magnificent like this, glistening and shaking, brow scrunched in pleasure. Lexa watches her in awe, dizzy from the feel of Clarke pulsing and clenching around her.

*** 

This orgasm is a blinding, earth-shattering affair. Clarke literally almost swallows her tongue. It’s like Lexa is _trying_ to kill her. It’s the biggest ‘little death’ Clarke has ever had. Even bigger than her last ‘biggest, mind-numbing orgasm of her life’ just five minutes earlier. _Fuck_.

It feels like forever before her body will stop shaking. She’s so out of it she almost misses it when Lexa pulls out of her, but she manages to pry open her eyes just in time to watch as Lexa reaches her own peak. Lexa pumps her cock fast and hard, voice stuck on a long, cracked moan. Her hips are still pumping, although shakily, and Clarke licks her lips in anticipation of what’s (literally) about to come.

She’s not disappointed. Oh, not one bit. The first warm splashes of cum reach as far as Clarke’s breasts, and she moans right alongside Lexa when the woman opens her eyes to watch her own release paint Clarke’s skin. Lexa pumps her hips against her own hand a few times, groaning when Clarke shakily clambers to her knees and takes her in her mouth. 

“Fuuuuck, Clarke,” Lexa gasps, pushing further into Clarke’s mouth despite the initial surprise, and Clarke moans and swallows around her as Lexa buries her cock to the hilt. “That’s- fuck.”

There’s not much cum left in Lexa for Clarke to indulge in, but she gets a little extra treat when she cups Lexa’s balls and massages them gently. Flicking her gaze up to catch Lexa’s, she hums and swallows the few weak spurts, before slowly letting Lexa slip from her mouth. Lexa swipes her hand over her sweaty forehead in utter exhaustion, chuckling weakly when Clarke plants a kiss on her softening cock.

“We are definitely doing _all that_ again,” she waves her hands in the general vicinity of Clarke’s naked body, “but I need a break. I actually don’t think I can feel my body anymore.”

Clarke chuckles at the flushed expression on Lexa’s face and reaches out to tug gently at her neck. They tumble somewhat unceremoniously back down onto the mattress, sharing several languid kisses before Clarke eventually pulls back with a final peck to plump lips, both of them laying out, spread eagle style.

“That was _the_ best sex I’ve had in my life,” she announces, rolling her eyes when Lexa grins smugly at her. “You don’t ever get to leave this bed, you hear?”

Lexa laughs and rolls onto her side, tugging on Clarke until Clarke is nestled with her back against Lexa’s front, a warm hand cupping her breast. 

“I must say I agree, it was pretty great” Lexa hums against Clarke’s neck, fingers plucking gently at Clarke’s nipple and already igniting the fire in the pit of her stomach again. “But first, we seriously need to order some pizza. And take a nap. Or twenty. I honestly still can’t feel my legs.”

Clarke can’t stop her laugh from bubbling out of her, and the press of Lexa’s grin against her shoulder is probably _the_ best feeling ever. Even better than earth-shattering, humongous ‘little deaths’.

She snuggles further into Lexa’s body, sighing contentedly at the delicious soreness between her thighs. Lexa’s breathing evens out behind her, and she’s about to slip into probably the deepest slumber there is when Lexa suddenly jerks back awake.

“WAIT! I was going to ask you, do you want to maybe grab a coffee with me? Or dinner? Like, as a date?”

Clarke’s cackle is totally not attractive _at all_ , but at least Lexa still wants her. Pressing Clarke into the mattress with both of them wearing matching grins, she wants her for round three. And four. And five.

What’s pizza again?


End file.
